E-102
by steam66
Summary: E-102 is an elite robot built by Dr. Robotnik. Follow his life, his trials and tribulations, in this story.


E-102

A STORY BY STEAM66

NOTE: SONIC & OTHER CHARACTERS ARE SEGA'S PROPERTY

CHAPTER 1

_Mystic Ruins_

_Final Egg- Base_

The tall cylindrical chamber opened with a slight _whirr_. Facing it stood a fat scientist clothed in red. This was Doctor Robotnik, evil mastermind and repeated offender of the crime of attempting world domination. He pressed a few buttons and guarded switches on the chamber's side, and quickly stepped back. Inside the chamber stood a 7-foot tall battle robot, painted to the same shade of red as his coat. It had a yellow head covering, two solid green eyes, backwards-bending legs like those of a chicken, and most prominently a large grey missile launcher for a right hand.

The chamber's wires plugged into the robot, pumping electricity and commands into it. Slowly, the green eyes powered up to a soft glow, and the robot stood up straight, gently bobbing up and down. "Ah, yes, all systems, _full power!_" Robotnik shouted triumphantly. The robot's head swiveled from side to side. To its left, a chamber holding a purple robot much like it. To the right, a chamber with a blue robot.

"Look at me! I'm your _brilliant _creator, Doctor Robotnik!" the mad scientist yelled into the robot's audio sensors. The robot looked down to face the man. "Now, you're the second of my E-100 model machines!" Robotnik stated, turning and walking a few paces away. "And your designation: E-102, codename _Gamma!_" Robotnik proclaimed. The robot logged its name into its memory. "Gamma." E-102 droned. "That's right! Now, you will obey _only_ me." Robotnik stated, expectantly staring at Gamma. "I obey only Robotnik." Gamma droned, staring at Robotnik once more.

Robotnik turned and walked away from Gamma, to a door in the corner of the room. Gamma took his first step out of the chamber, and almost fell over in the attempt. After a few more steps however, his systems were calibrated to his legs and he could confidently stride over to Dr. Robotnik. "The shooting range is through this door. Enter, Gamma!" Robotnik ordered, pointing at the door. "Your older brother E-101 is in there practicing. You're not advanced as him, but you'll do fine." Gamma was not aware of other E-100 units beforehand, and turned his head to look at the other colored robots in the chamber before he entered the door.

He was in a curving corridor, with multiple fox and echidna dolls lining the walls. "Destroy the Sonic Doll at the end of the shooting range, and make sure to destroy the Tails and Knuckles dolls, to get extra time." Robotnik stated over the intercom. Gamma pointed his gun at a nearby Knuckles doll, and an external targeting sight slid over his eye, making a 3D cube surrounding the target in his vision. Gamma fired, and his missile curved its trajectory to hit the doll, obliterating it.

Gamma continued through the corridor, destroying every doll that popped out of the wall. He reached the end, noticing a split in the path which his corridor was one of the forks of. There on the wall hung the Sonic Doll, moving back and forth on a small motorized platform. Gamma fired 2 missiles into it, severely damaging the doll, but before he could fire the final shot, a missile flew from behind him and vaporised the doll. Gamma swung around to face the newcomer.

It looked much like Gamma, but with key differences. The robot was black with white highlights contrasting Gamma's red and yellow, and instead of a gun-hand and regular hand, it had dual cylindrical missile launchers on its arms. 101 was written on its side in white lettering. "You are E-101?" Gamma inquired. The robot did not verbally respond, but sent a transmission translating to "Affirmative." Suddenly, the intercom crackled. "Gamma and Beta, get to the construction chambers right away." Robotnik ordered. The two E-100 robots trudged back down the corridor, exchanging looks.

The two robots entered the construction chambers and leaped into a circular pit with stairs leading up, where Robotnik expectantly stood. "Now then, Gamma and Beta, here's your tests! If you want to stay aboard, you must pass them! Now then- the Egg Carrier is an almighty fortress. So it needs a good crew!" Robotnik proclaimed. "I am pitting the two of you against each other to see who's superior. I put my bets on Beta, but I owe you a fair chance." Robotnik suddenly ran up the stairs and stood at the top of the arena, gesturing to the robots to start.

Beta took the offensive, firing a missile at Gamma. Gamma was unprepared for the attack and took it straight to the midsection, suffering numerous structural cracks. Gamma raised his gun-arm and fired again. Beta leaped into the air and suddenly was flying sideways by way of a previously-unknown disc floating at his back, spewing blue flames. Gamma's missile hit the wall and harmlessly exploded. Beta fired again, but this time Gamma strafed to the side and avoided the slowly-turning homing missile. He activated his targeting sight and discovered Beta's weak point- his leg joint. Gamma fired a missile and hit Beta's left leg, breaking the internal wire connections and preventing Beta from moving the leg. Beta leaped and flew with his Jet Booster once more, but when he landed, his left leg could not adjust to the force, and it slipped, sending Beta to the ground.

As Beta pulled himself up, supporting his leg with an arm cannon, Robotnik descended the stairs. "Ho ho ho, you surprised me Gamma!" he said, casting a rewarding gaze upon the red robot. "I had a funny feeling there was more to you than meets the eye!" he proclaimed. "I hereby grant permission for Gamma to serve aboard the Egg Carrier." he stated, pointing at Gamma's number 102 on his side.

Suddenly, Beta moved between the robot and human. "What? So you want to come along with us, eh?" Robotnik laughed. Beta pleadingly nodded. "Okay, okay. We could always use a set of _spare parts…_" Robotnik said condescendingly. "You have special permission." On the mention of spare parts, Gamma took a worried glance toward Beta. A thought ran through his processor. Had he spelled Beta's doom? The thought vanished, and Gamma returned to focusing on what Robotnik had to say.

"Come with me to Robotics Lab 5-C, Beta." Robotnik ordered. The black robot's auto-repair had fixed his leg by now, and E-101 followed Eggman out of the chamber, casting a last glance at Gamma as he vanished through the door. Gamma jumped out of the arena and turned to look at the construction chambers. Next to his empty one was a nearly-completed blue E-100 robot, missing its left arm. Gamma noticed that it had a similar gun to Beta's, but painted blue. The robot had the number 103 painted on its side. Gamma idly wondered how many E-100's, how many _brothers _he would have.

Suddenly, he felt the Egg Carrier shaking. Gamma realized that the battleship was lifting off into the sky. Gamma thought on what would happen next. The intercom crackled once more. "Gamma, return to your construction chamber and enter sleep mode. I'll reawaken you for your next assignment." Robotnik ordered. Gamma backed into the chamber and powered down.

When Gamma next powered on, an order flashed into his vision. _Go to Egg Carrier central compartment. _Gamma moved through a few doors and entered the large, two-story room. He saw a podium ahead- and more E-100s! Strangely, Beta was not present. Gamma hurriedly strode up to the 3 E-100s and took his position in their ranks. He looked to the left- E-103 "Delta" and E-105 "Zeta", a purple robot. To the right- E-104 "Epsilon", an orange robot, with missile launchers specialized for aerial targets. Zeta had the same gun/arm as Gamma, and seemed to be the least interesting of the E-100s present. "You are E-102 Gamma?" Delta inquired, as Epsilon and Zeta held a conversation among themselves, apparently about what happened to Beta. "Affirmative." Gamma replied, almost exactly like Beta had before, but he was too closely listening to Epsilon and Zeta's conversation. "-and Beta's in this lab getting upgraded to some… I not know, super-E-100." Zeta trailed off, Epsilon intently listening.

_Upgraded? _Gamma thought. He wondered if Robotnik would pit them against each other once more when Beta was finished upgrading. Suddenly, Robotnik entered the podium, and cleared his throat into a microphone. "Ah hah… Testing, 1-2-3…" Robotnik murmured, and then stood straight up, looking down onto the E-100s gathered. "You, the elite Egg Carrier crew, are here today…" Robotnik started. "To hear a very _special_ announcement. Behold! It's a _tailed frog! _How unique!" Robotnik proclaimed, the screen behind him showing a bullfrog with a pointed tail arching from its rear. "This is absolutely VITAL to my plans! It has swallowed a _Chaos Emerald!_ I command you to locate this frog IMMEDIATELY, YOU HEAR ME?!" Robotnik screamed, getting quite hammy. "I _don't care _what it takes to get it- just BRING it to me!" Robotnik continued. "We haven't got time to waste, so come to attention!"

The four E-100s turned around at once, striding out the door in single file. "Epsilon and Zeta are searching for the frog in another area. I will search with you in Emerald Coast." Delta stated to Gamma as they exited the central compartment. Along the way, Delta directed Gamma into a separate room. There, a beam of light bathed Gamma for a second, and when it faded, a red Jet Booster like Beta's black one floated at his back.

Delta and Gamma proceeded to drop down off the Egg Carrier, using their Jet Boosters to float down into Emerald Coast. As soon as they landed, Delta took off to another section of Emerald Coast, while Gamma was left to explore the initial bit. He started walking forward, but was assaulted by three Rhino-Tank badniks on the beach, not updated to recognize the E-100s as allies yet. _I don't care what it takes to get it- _Robotnik's words echoed in Gamma's mind, and in a moment the three Rhino-Tanks were destroyed. Gamma continued down the beach and boardwalk, destroying some Kiki badniks flinging bombs at him.

A few more Rhino-Tanks assaulted Gamma as he continued up the beach, but they were destroyed in short order. Soon, Gamma could see a tailed frog randomly hopping about, and he grasped it in his hand. Suddenly, a light flew around him twice and then into his face, and Gamma next realized that he wasn't in Emerald Coast anymore. His sensors could not determine location, and it didn't register a massive shrine anywhere in his databanks, either. Gamma began striding towards the shrine. There was a central green jewel flanked by 7 small ones, and small blue creatures- his memory registered them as Chao- playing and singing near and in the shallow waters of the shrine. Suddenly, his sensors registered movement to his left. Gamma turned, targeting sight over his eye. "No! Don't go any closer!" the female echidna shouted, running over to Gamma. "Oh- I thought you were one of them. My name's Tikal by the way." she said. "Did you notice the presence guarding these children?" she inquired. "His name is Chaos. He's a gentle and loving creature, and these Chao would be so vulnerable without his protection…" she trailed off. "My father, Pachacamac, wants to take their home and kill them for the Emeralds." she said, looking to the jewels flanking the large green emerald at the center of the shrine.

"It seems his heart's closed off to us all… My true hope is that one day we'll understand each other.." she said, looking up at Gamma. Suddenly, Gamma's vision filled with light, and he was outside the Egg Carrier, the tailed frog in his hand once more. Gamma hurriedly flew into the Egg Carrier, and made his way to the center compartment, where Delta and the others already were, arguing over which frog was the correct one. Gamma got into rank position and looked at the other's frogs. Epsilon and Zeta had completely random frogs. Delta's was a juvenile that had not yet lost its tail. Robotnik looked the frogs over, and was ready to blow his top.

"Arrgh, _dummies, dummies, dummies, DUMMIES!_" he screamed at the E-100s, making all but Gamma drop their frogs. "None of you got the right frog! We must find the one with Chaos's tail, that swallowed a Chaos Emerald!" Robotnik screamed. Suddenly, he turned and looked closer at Gamma's frog. "Whaa-!?" Robotnik peeped. "There it is- _right there!_" he jovially proclaimed, yanking the frog out of Gamma's hand and stroking it. "I'm proud of you, Gamma- I knew you'd be of use to me!" he complimented the red robot.

Gamma nodded in response. At once, Robotnik turned to face the other E-100s. "None of you are fit for the Egg Carrier- begone!" he shouted. Beams of light surrounded them as they were teleported away. Delta took a pleading stare at Gamma before he was beamed away. Gamma felt sadness for the first time in his life. All his friends were gone, and Beta was somewhere getting "upgraded".

Gamma thought about what would happen next to him. What he didn't know was that his life was about to be turned upside-down very soon…

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
